Szczególna okazja
by Marrrona
Summary: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adommy. / Adam spotyka Tommy'ego w nocnym klubie. Postanawia spędzić noc w jego towarzystwie - sam na sam.


Zainspirowane wydarzeniami ze szczególnego miejsca w Centrum Warszawy.**  
**

Pierwszy fic dodany tutaj, dedykowany mej Glamily: Rogo, Em, Sasu, Izu, Reni.

**Szczególna okazja**

Adam szedł wzdłuż głównej ulicy Los Angeles, gdzie wraz z zespołem mieli spędzić kilka dni przerwy między minionym a kolejnym koncertem. Każdy z jego przyjaciół wybrał inną alternatywę na spędzenie wieczoru; tym razem Lambert został sam, ale nie stanowiło to dla niego problemu. Chciał spędzić noc w klubie, poznać nowych ludzi. Zabawić się w uwodzenie, pić do białego rana, smakując grzechów młodości.

Uśmiechnął się do ochroniarza, który otworzył przed nim drzwi wiodące do podziemi klubu. Za każdym razem, gdy schodził schodami w dół, miał wrażenie, że wkracza do innego świata. Przesiąkniętego prowokacją, napięciem, wszelkimi emocjami, które trudno racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. Podszedł do baru, oparł łokcie o ladę i powiódł wzrokiem po rzędzie alkoholi różnego rodzaju.

- Co dla ciebie? – Usłyszał delikatny, męski głos barmana. Zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem; mógł mieć nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Delikatne rysy twarzy, szczupła sylwetka, urzekający uśmiech, który spowodował ukłucie w dole brzucha. Znali się jedynie z widzenia; czasami zamienili kilka słów, zwykle o bladym świcie, gdy klub już pustoszał.

W oku Adama pojawił się błysk; przeciągiem językiem po suchych wargach i uniósł brew.

- Whiskey – Odparł, a kąciki jego ust delikatnie się uniosły.

Mikey sprawił wrażenie onieśmielonego; odwrócił się, by przygotować trunek dla gościa. Raz nieznacznie odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy, które przeszywały go na wskroś.

Adam zostawił banknot na ladzie i przejął szklankę z ręki barmana, posyłając mu wdzięczny uśmiech. Ruszył w kierunku ostatniej sali. Barwne światła nadawały jasnej poświaty ciemnym pomieszczeniom, unosząca się w powietrzu woń perfum i alkoholu silnie działała na wyostrzone, jeszcze trzeźwe zmysły. Nie chcąc zwracać na siebie większej uwagi zajął miejsce na kanapie i oparł się wygodnie. Jego wzrok podążał coraz to za inną osobą; wijący się w tańcu atrakcyjni mężczyźni mocno działali na jego wyobraźnię. Ich biodra poruszały się płynnie w rytm miksowanych utworów. Jeden z brunetów dostrzegł Adama i puścił w jego kierunku perskie oko, uśmiechając się przy tym uwodzicielsko. Rozchylił wargi i poruszał swoim ciałem tak perfekcyjnie, że wprawił Lamberta w zdumienie. Piosenkarz zaśmiał się pod nosem i upił łyk gorzkiego trunku; zmierzył nieznajomego wzrokiem. Zaczynając od nóg opiętych materiałem ciemnych spodni, poprzez biodra, których ruchy działały na jego zmysły szczególnie intensywnie. Przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na nagie ramiona zroszone gorącym potem. Oparł się wygodnie, gdy ujrzał, że nieznajomy zmierza w jego kierunku. Chłopak odważnie wskoczył na niewysoki stolik znajdujący się przed Adamem i zaprezentował przed nim najbardziej wyuzdany taniec, na jaki było go stać. Wdzięczył się przed nim, bezpośrednio zapraszając do podjęcia zabawy. Jego seksualne, drapieżne gesty nie zdały się jednak na wiele. Lambert wpatrywał się w nieznajomego przez dłuższą chwilę. Pokusa była duża; nie lubił jednak dostawać wszystkiego na gotowe. To on uwodził i czerpał z tego satysfakcję. I tak miało być też tym razem. Gdy brunet klęknął i oparł dłonie o uda Adama, wyprężając się przed nim seksownie, spotkał się z odmową. Czarnowłosy z łagodnym uśmiechem pokręcił przecząco głową i ucałował uroczego chłopaka w policzek.

- Jeden taniec – Zaproponował zielonooki, zsuwając się ze stołu wprost na kolana Adama. Lambert niemal czuł gorący, palący oddech na swojej szyi. Dając za wygraną wstał i złapał go za rękę, prowadząc na środek parkietu. Przyciągnął nastolatka do swojego ciała, by poczuć maksymalną , fizyczną bliskość. Móc zbadać dłońmi perfekcyjne ciało, wijące się w namiętnym tańcu. Po chwili wilgotne, rozchylone wargi znalazły się tuż przy jego uchu.

- Pójdźmy do toalety. Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył.

Adam niemal roześmiał się na tę propozycję – Schlebiasz mi.

Zielone oczy zaczęły błyszczeć; pojawiła się w nich niebezpieczna iskra.

- Spełnię każde życzenie – Złapał Adama za marynarkę i przyciągnął go ku sobie.

Czarnowłosy objął nieznajomego w pasie – Ja wybieram. Taką mam zasadę.

W tym samym momencie jego uwagę przykuł inny chłopak; tańczący na podeście niski, szczupły blondyn, wdzięczący się do jednego z didżejów klubu. Adam zaniemówił, gdy rozpoznał w nieznajomym Tommy'ego. Ratliff, choć nie stwarzał pozorów, był facetem, który niemal zawsze osiągał swój cel. Wysoki brunet obejmował go w pasie, przyciągał do siebie, zbliżając rozchylone wargi do jego twarzy. Tommy odgarnął włosy opadające raz po raz na jego twarz i odchylił swoje ciało do tyłu, gdy jego noga znalazła się między udami tańczącego partnera. Widowisko było naprawdę gorące; dwa, spocone ciała, splatające się w odważnym tańcu. Krótkie spojrzenia, mówiące wszystko.

Tommy poczuł czyjeś dłonie spływające po jego bokach. Cudze biodra, ocierające co kilka chwil o jego ciało. Łagodny, lecz podniecający dotyk na swoim ciele. Zapach, który dobrze znał. Momentalnie odwrócił głowę.

- Adam! – Krzyknął entuzjastycznie i rzucił się na szyję brunetowi, przywierając do jego ciała.

Lambert roześmiał się – Z tego co słyszałem przestałeś chodzić do klubów – Oparł przedramiona na ramionach basisty – Jak to w końcu z tobą jest, co?

Brązowe oczy spotkały się z niebieskimi; blondyn parsknął śmiechem.

- Adam, przecież wiesz, że faceci zupełnie mnie nie interesują – Rzekł z coraz szerszym uśmiechem. Jego dłonie spłynęły po torsie Adama – I'm a freak bitch, baby!

Lambert zaśmiał się – Wariat. W dodatku pijany – Przesunął palcami po włosach chłopaka i pociągnął je nieznacznie, gdy szczupłe ciało wyprężyło się przed nim prowokująco. Adam miał świadomość, że jego przyjaciel skupia na sobie wzrok wielu mężczyzn, którzy chcieliby poznać go bliżej. Zasmakować grzechu z tym pewnym siebie facetem, który mimo wszystko wybrał już swojego oprawcę - Nie powinieneś się tak wdzięczyć. Nim zdążysz wyjść z sali, te hieny cię rozszarpią.

- I want it bad… - Wyszeptał Adamowi do ucha. Lambert poczuł falę podniecenia, przeszywającą jego ciało. Zwykle to on był stroną aranżującą wszelkie zbliżenia, stroną, która wodzi na pokuszenie, uwodzi i porzuca, gdy tylko coś wymyka się spod jego kontroli. Czuł jak biodra basisty ocierają o jego krocze, rozgrzane ciało przywiera do jego torsu i brzucha, szczupłe dłonie zakradają się pod koszulkę, by dotrzeć do skóry pleców. Piosenkarz czuł, jak temperatura jego ciała gwałtownie rośnie; niby przypadkiem dotykał ramion i szyi blondyna, który w tym momencie był niczym zwierzę, nieznające żadnych barier. Działające pod wpływem instynktu. Wokalista nie potrafił myśleć o nim jak o przyjacielu, z którym pracuje. Basista zbyt mocno działał na Adama, by ten mógł widzieć w nim jedynie faceta, z którym można pogadać przy piwie w sobotni wieczór.

Adam raz po raz unosił powieki, by spotkać się z tęczówkami, których spojrzenie zdawało się być niebezpieczne. Regularnie opadające i unoszące się powieki raz po raz ukazywały głębię brązowych, figlarnych oczu. Narastające mrowienie w dole brzucha było drażniące, a zarazem podniecające; rzadko kiedy trafiał na chłopaka, dorównującego mu temperamentem.

Postanowił przejąć kontrolę; Tommy znalazł się między jego ciałem a pulpitem didżeja. Nie miał drogi ucieczki; uwięziony między silnymi ramionami Adama był całkowicie zdany na jego gesty. Zaczął ulegać, czuł, że jego kolana drżą. Tak bardzo lubił być zniewolony. Hipnotyzujące spojrzenie, widok rozchylonych warg i gorące, odważne ruchy zaczęły odbierać mu pewność siebie. Gdy melodia zwolniła, Lambert zbliżył swe wargi do ust Tommy'ego, który nie opuszczał powiek. Narastające napięcie między nimi przybierało na sile. Blondyn był pewien, że zaraz doświadczą pocałunku tak namiętnego, że utraciłby wszystkie zmysły. Czuł gorący, palący oddech wpływający między jego rozchylone usta, czekające na gorący gest. Moment zamrożenia wszystkiego, co się wkoło działo; muzyka znów zyskała szybkie tempo, a Adam z przebiegłym uśmiechem odsunął się nieznacznie i powrócił do tańca. Niemal słyszał w głowie wszystkie przekleństwa Ratliffa; lubił się z nim drażnić. Dawkować dawaną przyjemność.

Zbliżył się do chłopaka i zaśpiewał między rozchylone wargi „you're a womanizer, baby", a jego usta nieznacznie musnęły wygięte w uśmiechu wargi Ratliffa. Nie ma nic bardziej podniecającego, niż zaśpiewać „kobieciarzu" wprost do ust chłopaka, który lubi zabawiać się z innymi mężczyznami.

- Chodź, Kitty – Złapał blondyna za dłoń, zeskoczył z podestu i ruszył przed siebie, przeciskając się przez zatłoczoną salę. Choć nie zdążył się zmęczyć, potrzebował przerwy.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu jedna z kanap była pusta. Usiedli na niej, dając sobie kilka chwil na złapanie oddechu. Tommy sięgnął po paczkę papierosów, wyciągnął jednego z nich i przypalił, zaciągając się powoli. Ostry dym wypełnił jego płuca. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Adama. To, którym darzył go tak nieczęsto. Spojrzał na czarnowłosego, który powiódł wzrokiem po udach blondyna, zatrzymując wzrok na jego kroczu. Tommy poczuł jak fala wstydu zalewa jego ciało. Mimo tego nieznacznie rozchylił swoje kolana.

- Co ty znowu tutaj robisz? – Spytał z uśmiechem Adam – Tym razem ciężko będzie ci znaleźć wymówkę.

- Chciałem się zabawić – Wypuścił dym i wzruszył ramionami.

- Ostatnio lubisz zabawiać się w towarzystwie facetów – Zauważył Adam, a nikły uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy – Co by na to powiedziały dziewczyny, z którymi się umawiasz?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami – To tylko niewinny taniec. Przecież się z nikim nie pieprzę.

Adam zbliżył się do jego ucha. Basista poczuł gorące powietrze, które spowodowało dreszcz przeszywający całe jego ciało.

- Ale chciałbyś.

Tommy przygryzł wargę, czując jak fala podniecenia uderza w jego podbrzusze. Spuścił wzrok, ponownie przykładając koniec papierosa do ust. To na chwile odwiodło go od odpowiedzi. Zaśmiał się cicho; alkohol krążył w jego żyłach, wprowadzając go w błogi nastrój.

- Lubię facetów, ale seks z nimi nie wchodzi w grę – Odparł z nadzieją, że Adam nie dostrzeże kłamstwa wplecionego między słowa. Cichy śmiech oznaczał, że jego oczekiwania spełzły na niczym.

- Strasznie to na ciebie działa. Jak nic innego. Znam cię, Tommy. Wiem jak cholernie pociągająca jest bliskość drugiego mężczyzny – Jego wargi wygięły się w subtelnym uśmiechu.

- Więc czemu jeszcze żadnego nie znalazłeś? – Basista spojrzał z zaciekawieniem w niebieskie tęczówki.

- Wydaje mi się, że znalazłem. Potrzebuję tylko odpowiednich środków, by przekonać jednego cholerne ślicznego faceta, że pragnie przeżyć ze mną to, czego ja pragnę doświadczyć z nim – Upił łyk piwa i spojrzał wymownie w brązowe oczy.

Tommy milczał dłuższą chwilę. Nie wiedział czy to żart czy aluzja skierowana w jego stronę. A nawet jeśli wiedział, odwodził od siebie tę myśl. Oparł dłoń o ramię Adama, czując zawrót w głowie. Przechylił ją nieznacznie.

- Chciałbyś powtórzyć to, co zrobiliśmy w Amsterdamie? – Uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko i wziął łyk zimnej wody. Z alkoholem postanowił na ten czas skończyć.

Adam roześmiał się, kiwając głową – To, co zrobiliśmy na scenie czy za kulisami?

Tommy przeciągnął językiem po suchych wargach.

_Wpadli do garderoby, ignorując obecność Isaaca oraz Brooke. Zmącone umysły pozbawiły ich samokontroli. Adam podsadził blondyna na blat i przyciągając go ku sobie wpił się namiętnie w jego wargi, zanurzając język w rozpalonych ustach. Tommy jęknął niespodziewanie i objął Adama udami w pasie, by przycisnąć biodra mężczyzny do swojego krocza. Czuł jego twardą męskość między swoimi nogami. _

_- Chłopcy, halo, nie jesteście tu sami! – Usłyszeli męski głos, który natychmiast przywrócił ich do porządku._

Żałował, że tamtym razem tak łatwo odpuścił. Adam pociągał go w szczególny sposób; inny niż cała reszta mężczyzn. Z nimi lubił się bawić, uwodzić, kończyć na pocałunkach. Z Lambertem było inaczej. Pragnął go, jednak nigdy nie przyznał się do tego nawet przed samym sobą. Coś jednak nadal nie pozwalało mu uwolnić drzemiących w nim pragnień, które od dłuższego czasu kumulowały się, nie pozostawiając miejsca na nic innego. Mimo że lubił spontaniczne przygody i eksperymenty, wobec Adama czuł niezrozumiany respekt. Jakby miał go za najbardziej wartościowy obiekt pożądania, odkładany za każdym razem „na specjalną okazję".

- Chodź ze mną… – Rzekł Tommy, zsuwając się z kanapy. Nim zdążył dotrzeć na salę taneczną jego plecy zderzyły się z miękkim obiciem ścian. Adam uwięził go między swoimi ramionami i spojrzał głęboko w brązowe oczy. Jego źrenice dawały jasny przekaz. Tu. I teraz.

- Robisz to świadomie?

- Ale co?

- Prowokujesz mnie.

Ratliff rozchylił wargi, by po chwili zaśmiać się nerwowo – Słucham?

Czarnowłosy nadal opierał dłonie o ścianę, przy której stał chłopak.

- Pociągasz mnie, Tommy. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo na mnie działasz – Nie chcąc usłyszeć słów sprzeciwu, zamknął usta chłopaka namiętnym pocałunkiem. Jego dłonie powędrowały na szczupłe biodra drobnego blondyna, którego oddech znacznie przyspieszył. Oderwali się od siebie brutalnie, próbując złapać choć trochę powietrza.

- Oszalałeś chyba…

- Przy tobie zawsze szaleję – Adam ponownie naparł ustami na wargi Ratliffa, wyczuwając ich smak. Silne dłonie zsunęły się wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa i zacisnęły się na pośladkach blondyna. Przygryzł dolną wargę chłopaka i pociągnął ją lekko, spotykając się z jękiem aprobaty.

Tommy odetchnął, unosząc wysoko brwi. Nie potrafił dłużej się wzbraniać. To musiała być ta „szczególna okazja". Czuł to wszystkimi swoimi zmysłami. Ciałem, które poddało się gestom bruneta. Złapał Adama za klamrę paska od spodni i wszedł z nim na betonowe schody, schowane w zaułku klubu. Po chwili ciężkie ciało naparło na niego, wilgotne usta wpiły się w jego wargi, brutalnie spijając smak przeróżnych alkoholi. Silna dłoń powędrowała wzdłuż uda, by odnaleźć nabrzmiałego członka i zaczęła masować go przez materiał dopasowanych jeansów. Tommy jęknął cicho i oparł się plecami o ścianę, nie mogąc odszukać wzrokiem niczego w panującej ciemności.

- Chodź – Usłyszał i podążył za znajomym głosem. Wbiegł na półpiętro za Adamem. Spod jednej z par drzwi wydostawała się smuga światła; czarnowłosy nacisnął klamkę i pociągając basistę za dłoń wszedł z nim do ciasnego pomieszczenia dla barmanów, by po chwili przekręcić klucz w zamku. _Nierozgarnięty Mikey, zawsze zapomina zamykać pokoju dla personelu._ Jasne, białe światło sprawiało, że mężczyźni widzieli się idealnie. Adam przycisnął blondyna do jednej ze ścian i zatracając się z nim w głębokim pocałunku zaczął ocierać biodrami o jego biodra. Basista miał wrażenie, że zwariuje; czuł jednocześnie ciepły, zwinny język w swoich ustach oraz twardego członka Adama, ocierającego o jego znaczne wybrzuszenie w spodniach.

Błękitne oczy przybrały w białym świetle intensywny kolor. Patrzyły w milczeniu. Adam zbliżył się do ucha chłopaka, jakby nadal rozważając, co chce mu powiedzieć.

- Chcę cię zaspokoić – Rzekł, zwilżając suche wargi – Zbadać cię językiem całego – Rozpiął spodnie basisty i wsunął w nie dłoń.

Kąciki ust Tommy'ego powoli się uniosły. Pełen sarkazmu uśmiech wstąpił na jego oblicze. Roześmiał się, czując zawrót w głowie spowodowany znaczną dawką przyjętego alkoholu.

- Brzmisz jak dziwka.

- Mogę nią być dla ciebie.

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Cisza przerywana była miarowymi oddechami.

Tommy przygryzł dolną wargę i pociągnął bruneta za włosy – Na kolana – Rozkazał. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji do zasmakowania wysublimowanej dominacji. Myśl, że może być silniejszą stroną wobec Adama przyprawiała go o zawrót głowy. Pozwolił zdjąć spodnie wraz z bielizną ze swoich szczupłych bioder.

Wzrok Lamberta był prowokujący i pełen seksu. Jego oczy niemal opowiadały o wszystkich zamiarach, których brunet pragnął dopełnić tej nocy. W geście uległości klęknął przed blondwłosym chłopakiem i zaczął masować jego pulsującego członka, przesuwając dłonią górę i w dół. Jego powolne, regularne ruchy sprawiły, że Tommy rozchylił wargi i nieznacznie odchylił głowę, poddając się przyjemnemu odczuciu. Silne palce impulsywnie zaciskały się wokół twardej męskości. Ciałem Ratliffa wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdy poczuł miękkie, ciepłe usta muskające powierzchnię jego członka. Z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w bruneta, który odwlekał tak wyczekiwanego momentu. Adam czuł, że basista się niecierpliwi; delikatnie pociąga czarne włosy, pomrukuje z niezadowoleniem, wysuwa biodra do przodu, by poczuć upragniony, delikatny dotyk. Czarnowłosy zaczął okrążać czubek twardej męskości wilgotnym językiem; niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy rozpoczął badanie Tommy'ego swoimi ustami, usłyszał ciche, urocze postękiwanie, które bardzo mu się spodobało. Zacisnął wargi wokół czubka i delikatnie ssał oraz kąsał wrażliwą skórę. Blondyn rozchylił uda, pozwalając Adamowi na maksymalne zbliżenie. Silne dłonie gładziły miękką, ciepłą skórę szczupłych nóg chłopaka, a zwinny język wprawiał go w coraz silniejsze podniecenie. Zawsze uważał, że nikt nie potrafi zrobić tego lepiej niż jego była dziewczyna. Dopiero teraz pojął, jak bardzo się mylił. Adam znał wszystkie reakcje i oczekiwania mężczyzn; nawet te, o których czasami sami nie wiedzieli.

Jasne kosmyki włosów opadały na zarumienioną twarz, oczy błędnie wpatrywały się w coraz to inne przedmioty. Najczęściej jednak wędrowały w kierunku Adama; widok czarnej głowy między udami blondyna był niesamowicie podniecający. Czarnowłosy zaczął czuć na języku gorzki posmak; słyszał również nieregularny, płytki oddech oraz ciche westchnienia, które współgrały z łagodnymi skurczami całego ciała.

- Adam… - Blondyn wyprężył swoje ciało i łagodnie opadł na stół, na którym siedział. Czuł drętwienie w palcach, przyspieszone bicie swojego serca. Po kilku chwilach pieszczot ponownie usiadł i rozkazał Adamowi wstać. Pocałował go głęboko wyczuwając swój smak. Szczupłe palce sprytnie rozprawiły się z paskiem spodni; uwolnił męskość spod bielizny Adama i zupełnie nie kontrolując swej reakcji rozchylił wargi ze zdumienia. Przyciągnął biodra bruneta do siebie, najbliżej jak było to możliwe. Adam podparł się dłońmi o gładką powierzchnię stołu; Tommy ujął jego oraz swojego członka w dłoń i zaczął wykonywać nią mocne, frykcyjne ruchy. Ich nienasycone spojrzenia spotkały się; mimo że wargi dzieliło jedynie kilka centymetrów, żaden z nich nie pokusił się o pocałunek. Czarnowłosy złapał blondyna za nadgarstki i przybił je do stołu; złączył ich biodra w silnym uścisku i poruszał nimi w ten sposób, by ich członki masowały się wzajemnie.

Blondyn zaczął zatrzymywać powietrze w płucach, jego powieki zacisnęły się mocno, mięśnie drżały niekontrolowanie. Ciche, długie, rozkoszne odgłosy wymykały się spomiędzy jego rozpalonych warg. W pewnej chwili zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Adama i wygiął ciało w łuk, powstrzymując się od wszelkich słów. Za każdym razem, gdy był na skraju osiągnięcia ekstazy, Lambert zamierał w bezruchu.

- Glitterbaby, błagam… - Zdołał wszeptać, męcząc się w tak rozkosznej chwili. Jego ciało było żądne spełnienia i nie mogło dłużej czekać.

- Jak sobie życzysz… - Odparł Adam i pochylił się, zanurzając gorącą męskość w swoich ustach. Tommy, gdy tylko poczuł miękki język krążący wokół czubka jego członka jęknął głośno i poczuł, jak jego ciało poddaje się niesamowitemu uniesieniu. Pierwsza fala, powodująca spazmatyczne skurcze nie była silna; nie spodziewał się jednak, że kumulacja orgazmu nastąpi dopiero za chwilę.

Jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, a niesamowita rozkosz zawładnęła każdą komórką jego ciała. Uwolnił serię oszałamiająco prowokujących jęków, spośród których niektóre mogły dorównywać sile krzyku. Następne fale wszechogarniającej ekstazy spowiły jego ciało w niesamowicie szalonym uniesieniu; postękiwał imię czarnowłosego, wijąc się na mokrym od potu blacie stołu. Poderwał się na chwilę, jednak jego śliskie dłonie rozsunęły się na boki i ponownie opadł na stół, dysząc ciężko.

- Boże… - Szepnął blondyn, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. Nie był w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek.

Adam uśmiechnął się łagodnie, składając na policzku kilka delikatnych pocałunków.

- To był najlepszy seks w moim życiu…

Lambert przygryzł wargę i cicho parsknął śmiechem – Kitty, to co zrobiliśmy było jedynie namiastką tego, co mogę ci dać.

Tommy uniósł powieki. Wiedział, że **szczególna okazja** nie była ostatnią w jego relacji z Lambertem.


End file.
